Forbidden Blood
by halostatic
Summary: Two tortured souls fond solace in one another. Bad summary. Yaoi narutoshaman king crossover
1. pt 1

Forbidden Blood - A Love Story by halostatic sgo

Part 1 - And the Hero Will Drown...

Gaara pretended that he didn't want to like the man he just met, but he was intrigued by him. Gaara never thought that someone almost just like him existed.

A man who had a penchant for blood as well. A man possessed by love. A boy who didn't know love. It was an oncoming train wreck and a perfect match that was sick and twisted.

Gaara's siblings saw it. Temari shook her head slightly...she didn't necessarily want her baby brother caught up in such a situation. He was the Kazekage...but he wasn't invincible. Yes it was true that he had his sand to protect him...but the sand couldn't protect his heart from the oncoming flood of feelings that were about to happen.

"Kankuro," she began. "Do you think the world could handle that?"

"I don't know...I'm afraid to know," he responded. Kankuro tried not to dwell so much on the subject. Gaara was unpredictable.

Gaara stared at the man, his black rimmed eyes unblinking. "What's your name?" he asked directly.

A small laugh emitted from the man's mouth. "Faust. Dr. Faust VIII," he responded. The smell of the blood on Faust's hands invaded Gaara's nose and put him in to a silent frenzy. The blood it was intoxicating and Gaara licked his lips. A thirst that had to be satisfied

Shu...Shukaku. The demon stirred inside of Gaara.

"Wonderful," Gaara responded.

Gaara took a step towards the doctor and touched a finger to the man's cheek, having to reach up to do so. He swiped his finger across, a smear of blood collecting on the surface. He brought his finger to his lips and tasted the metallic substance. It burned his palette, and he relished in it. It was glorious the whole moment.

"You enjoy blood?" Faust asked the boy in a quiet, reserved way.

Gaara nodded.

Temari stared at Kankuro in slight fear. Never before had Gaara been so agreeable, not even with his own siblings...but with a stranger no less. Kankuro let out a simple grunt but Temari knew that he feared it as well.

Faust took an initiative and lifted the boy's chin. He stared in to the unfalting green eyes. It had been a long while since his heart had beat in such a way as this. He was afraid slightly but he threw the fear to the wind.

The boy was unmoved, emotionless. An exact opposite of Faust when he was a child. Faust had been passionate and this boy was just so distant like a vast mass of land.

There was a time in Faust's life when he hadn't been blood-thirsty, hadn't killed hundreds, thousands even. Helping people were his greatest joy and he had someone that he could protect.

"And what is your name as well?" Faust asked the boy, still examining those deep green pools. Faust traced a bloodstained thumb over the boy's lips. He had the strong notion that those lips were untainted. And how had he wanted to taint them at that moment forever.

Faust leaned down, way down and caught the boys lips with his own. Gaara didn't know how to respond. He clawed at Faust's arm, most surely leaving marks behind.

Faust pulled away from the boy's mouth. He had tainted him in the simplest way and the courting had begun.

Faust realized that he had kissed the boy without knowing his name yet. It was an amusing thought and Faust laughed to himself.

"Gaara," the boy replied and released his death grip on Faust's arm.

Faust turned away, he had his answer and walked a few feet, stopping to bend down and pick up his discarded weapon.

"There's no use going to the fight now," he said. He didn't look back but he knew that the green eyed boy bore his eyes in to his back. Faust snickered. Whether or not he would see the boy known as Gaara again remained to be seen. Though he did admit, he would enjoy it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alone in the comfort of his laboratory, Faust rolled up the sleeve of his white lab coat. He saw the bruises, where Gaara had held so tightly.

It seemed as if the boy hadn't wanted to let the doctor, the man known as Faust VIII go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari sat alone on the couch. She was nervous. Nervous for her brother. The meeting today had seemed as if it was fate for her baby brother. A fate that she didn't want to condone.

The man that Gaara had encountered today was eerily similar to Gaara. The heavy sleep-deprived eyes, the calm coldness of their voices. The frightening ability to deliver someone to their maker in mere seconds. All of that paired with the blatant interest Gaara had expressed towards the man known as Faust, gave her the chills.

Temari also knew that Gaara's demon would be ready to mate soon. That she wasn't that worried about because she was most certain that Shukaku was male. Kankuro showed no fear on his face. He stood there pensively.

And Gaara?

He was tracing characters in to the fog of the window, then destroyed the with the side of his fist. Temari caught a glance of the first character etched in to the fog, it was an 'F'. Temari deep down knew what it meant. Her head fell down, so that she was staring at the floor.

It wasn't a good thing. And it certainly wasn't debatable with Gaara either.

"Gaara," Temari said. She was taking a bold risk and her voice was shaky. "Please don't - for the world - don't," she added. She was almost to tears as she pleaded with her brother.

"You don't control me," Gaara answered coldly and left the room.

"Hmmph," muttered Kankuro. Temari stared at him. "What?" she said.

"The boy has got what's coming to him," Kankuro answered. He offered no explanation to his statement and disappeared out of the room as well.

Temari fell to her knees and placed her hands upon the floor. Alone in the room her emotions fell out in the form of salty, bitter, inconsolable tears. She had tried so hard to protect him and it was as if her intentions were unnecessary. Gaara was right she couldn't control him and she never could.

That revelation had frightened her the most.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The light from the moon trickled through the panes of the only window in Faust's laboratory. It was a large window that had thick black curtains which could be drawn across for added privacy.

Faust had sat at his desk for the majority of the evening. Arms propped up on the table, submersed in deep thought.

Faust was usually never caught off guard for anything so today was particularly interesting to him, however.

He was on his way to a shaman fight and had encountered the boy and his siblings in a clearing of the forest.

Looking in to the boy's eyes was like looking in to his own. They held the same pain...loss. A feeling Faust knew all to well.

Faust rose and listened to the sound of his joints reassuring themselves of movement. The desire of wanting to take a stroll in the foggy night was quite overwhelming.

His hands were shoved deep in the pockets of his white coat. His long legs striding at an equal pace. A considerable chill presided in the air and the flickering lights of the street lamps cast shadows upon the ground and collected water in the gutters that rippled with the gentle breeze that bit at the skin.

The image of the boy was in his thoughts. The possibility that the boy fascinated Faust was great...and yet it wasn't a possibility it was a slow oncoming reality. He never though that he could ever give his heart again to anyone because so much of it was still reserved for one soul and one soul only.

Faust smiled as he made the decision that the red-headed boy named Gaara was to be his. "Gaara," he muttered. He would wait for him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara had been wandering aimlessly outside since he had left his siblings. He had no purpose really to be there, walking the street and watching his breath form clouds in the dark air. Maybe he had a purpose...he couldn't sleep. He truly feared sleep. He didn't fear the look of the enemies eyes as they glared in to his or even the look of terror and waning confusion on his victim's faces as they were crushed by a coffin of sand to death. He didn't fear none of those. He feared closing his eyes at night.

His ears picked up the echoing sounds of his footsteps against the cobblestone paved street. A street that just seemed out of place in the ever evolving world. an old-fashioned reminder of human ignorance.

His ears once again tuned in to the sound of feet against the street. Feet that were not his own. He turned his head around and behind him was the man he had met earlier. It was a strange coincidence, a definite strange one indeed.

A timid chill shot up Gaara's spine. This surprised him because normally he wasn't so affected by people and this tall eerie man was just so...different. His eyes studied him up and down and all Faust could do was smile that gentle yet sinister smile.

"Gaara," Faust simply said.

"Of the sand," Gaara added.

"That does not matter," Faust responded.

"How so?"

"Simply because where you come from does not always define your personality."

"Where do you come from?" Gaara asked. He was intrigued now.

"Germany," Faust said without hesitation.

"What's it like there?"

"Hmm...cruel."

Gaara opened his mouth to respond but ended biting gently on his lip instead.

Faust stepped towards the boy and once reaching him, he placed a glove covered hand on top of the boys head.

Gaara had become motionless but inside his heart beat like a frenzied bat trapped in a cage. His pulse thumping wildly.

"I bet that where you were from...you were shunned because you had this beautiful red hair," Faust said in a quiet voice which surprisingly happened to be the normal tone of his voice. His hand slid from Gaara's hair and down the smooth column of white skin that was Gaara's neck to his shoulder. He grasped the boy's shoulder gently and in a quick fluid motion spun Gaara around so that he was facing him. Faust's hand remained on the boy's shoulder while the other had found it's way around the boy's waist.

"You want to fall don't you? Just fall on down and never let yourself feel...do you not want that?" Faust muttered in to Gaara's hair.

Faust kissed the scar on Gaara's forehead tenderly.

Gaara was letting his defenses slip, the walls that he had built up around his heart were crumbling with every touch. He was the Kazekage, a symbol of strength for the people of the village of sand. Yet here he was, tears falling on to Faust's lab coat his hands gripping tightly in to Faust's back.

Faust grazed his lips over the scar again.

"Then let me fall with you," Faust said.

In that moment it was all Gaara needed to stay alive. He hadn't known Faust for very long...not even a full day but here was a person that he felt as if he needed him for his life blood. 

"Please don't let me fall at all," Gaara choked out and Faust pulled him closer the fog surrounded them like a veil or a shield even that could protect them from anything.

In reality Gaara had fallen and he had fallen hard.

END Part 1 


	2. pt 2

Forbidden Blood - A Love Story Part 2 - A Prayer for the Dying By halostatic sgo

A trickle of early morning fell on to the black sheets of Faust's bed. Faust cursed the invader and rolled over on to his side...or at least attempted to. Faust glanced over to the cause of his immobility and was met with a shock of crimson hair.

Faust released a small smile at this. The boy had stayed all night. Gaara he was a slightly frail looking creature even with his murderous green eyes, one wouldn't think that this boy was a killer. Faust knew almost instantaneously that the boy held many secrets. He himself held secrets but he wanted to pry in to Gaara's. Troubled people he concluded just belonged together.

He let his finger dance lightly over the babyish features of Gaara's face. The boy's brow was furrowed in his sleep as if he was fighting something in his dream or even trying to recover a fallen memory of a happier time.

Faust instead instinctively knowing that it was still quite early let the boy sleep. Deep in the back of his mind he knew that Gaara deserved it. He deserved to close his eyes not in fear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It took another hour for Gaara to wake fully. By now the sun was high in the sky bathing Faust's garden in full ethereal light. The birds chirped with full force singing their happy little hearts out.

Gaara stirred in a lethargic way. His eyes met Faust's chest and he opened his mouth to speak finding his lips to be a bit parched from thirst.

"You...stayed with me all night?" He inquired sleepily.

"Yes. I had nowhere to go, nothing to do. This is my home after all. If one of us was to leave it would surely be you...but I'm not that cruel," Faust said.

The doctor knew very well what had happened the night before and to just leave Gaara or even kick him out would be beyond cruelty it was something he could never forgive himself for.

This morning he could add on to his long list of sins what people considered a pervert. Faust chuckled silently and pulled Gaara in to him closer.

"My little child," he said in to Gaara's ear. His tongue flicked against the soft outer shell of the boy's ear. A rapt chill quivered down Gaara's spine.

Gaara didn't seem to mind the outward pouring of affection from the mad doctor.

"My little child," he said again in a deathly quiet voice. Gaara's eyes slid shut and he let the strange soothing heavy accent in Faust's voice drift over him and invading his ears like a poison.

The man was strangely charming, this Gaara admitted.

Gaara decided to sit up so that Faust could get up. He wasn't sure if the half of Faust's body that he had been lying on was asleep. If it was though then yes it was fault.

He observed the tall, lean man as he stood. He was dressed only in a pair of loose fitting black pants. His upper half however was uncovered as it usually was. Gaara wasn't affected when he saw the scar riddled skin and the blue part of his middle stitched in to his own skin. A home procedure to repair what Gaara was unsure of. As he thought of it though Gaara didn't know much about Faust he only knew that he came from Germany and that according to Faust...Germany was a cruel place.

Gaara accepted Faust's eccentricities regardless though and in return Faust gave Gaara an emotion he couldn't quite place his finger on. It felt warm though...and purposeful. It filled his empty heart and it didn't hurt quite as much as it did anymore. A tinge of pain still bit though. Gaara would give anything for all of the pain to just go away. Maybe he could achieve that through death...but what good was killing the pain and being dead yourself, you couldn't enjoy happiness that way. That was perhaps the only reason Gaara trudged on with life because maybe at the end before he was about to die he would catch glimpse of what a pain free heart was like. He wasn't even sure that he would like it. One thing was sure though he would take a painful heart over false emotions and affections any day.

His eyes traveled over Faust's back. He was a lean man yes but underneath the patchwork quilt of soft skin were strong sinewy muscles. Gaara felt them last night as they quivered under his shy touch. Gaara hadn't known what to do and the only advice Faust had given him was a reassuring tap of the lips and to do what he felt was right. What felt right to Gaara was tracing his fingers over stitches.

Gaara had subconsciously touched his forehead while reflecting upon all of this. He traced the mark with nimble fingers. the feeling some would say almost felt like...Gaara swallowed and caught his breath in his lungs...love. Not desire or lust. The passion was there yes, but love. A thing, word really that was so vast, so huge and vague he couldn't comprehend it all. He looked it up in a dictionary once. The kanji matched the mark on his forehead...love.

Gaara stood up and padded over to Faust. He slipped his arms around the man's middle. He inhaled the masculine scent that was Faust...a taint of death, of the woody earth, of rotting and strangely of musk.

"If you ever leave me," he began. He choked back tears and gripped tighter. "I'll never forgive you."

Faust took Gaara's hand in to his. "I would never dream of it. For I know how hard it is when someone you love leaves you...whether it be willingly or...involuntary," he said. His voice faltered towards the end of his remark.

Gaara was puzzled by the statement but all he knew at the moment was that he never wanted to let Faust go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari was worried. Her brother had not returned home last night at all. Though usually Gaara would disappear he always came back.

The door creaked open and Temari whipped her head around expectantly. That anticipation dropped when Kankuro stepped in.

"Have you seen Gaara at all?" she inquired.

Kankuro let out a heavy sigh, "no and I personally don't care."

"Kankuro...I know you don't mean that. You care about him as much as I do!" Temari said. How could he be so distant to their baby brother?

Kankuro said nothing as he went to his room. Temari couldn't hide a small smile because she knew that she had won her little spat with him.

Her smile however soon faded and her anxiety returned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara flipped through the channels on the television mindlessly. He was reminded why he usually steered clear of television. Gaara was bored and stared lazily at the ceiling. An action that one of the Konoha ninja's was quite fond of.

Inside however Shukaku was lusting. Its mating season was fast approaching and it wanted to play. Gaara knew that if Shukaku wasn't sedated it would take complete control of Gaara to get what it wanted and Shukaku was a spoiled little brat...it wanted a lot. He began to wonder where Faust was and decided to venture to Faust's laboratory. Sure enough he was there scribbling in a leather bound notebook at his desk, shirtless none the less despite the cold air of the room.

Faust glanced backwards and took note of the boy. "You can come in you know, don't be a stranger," he said and waved Gaara over. Gaara took Faust up on the offer and went over to him his eyes passed over jars filled with specimens and syringes, all things that a mad doctor needed. He placed his hands on Faust's shoulders and rested his head on top of Faust's.

"What are you writing?" he inquired at the funny looking marks on Faust's paper. "Just notes," Faust responded.

"About what"  
"Procedures, experiments, specimens, treatments, things of that sort," Faust said and shut the notebook.  
"You don't treat patients anymore do you?" Gaara inquired.  
"No, but I do experiment still. It's hard finding corpses these days. In my ancestors days, they were easy to come across. Hell, you could even by them," Faust's statement sent a chill up Gaara's spine. His new lover reeked of death in every possible way and yet while he knew that Faust was trying to make changes in his ill begotten life, he just couldn't pull himself away from the lures of the dead, of their secrets.

"I'm a murderer you know and yet you stayed with me all night." Faust said absently.

"I stayed because I too have murdered," said Gaara.

The room was silent except for their breathing. "What shall we do today?" said Faust.

"Appease Shukaku," answered Gaara. Faust turned around in his chair and pulled Gaara to him. "I was think we could get ice cream...I do enjoy it you know," he said stroking the boy's face. "Your skin it is so soft," he added. Gaara purred and leaned in to Faust's caresses.

"Don't worry dearest, your Shukaku will be appeased in due time, but now or today we must visit your siblings," said Faust.

Gaara sighed heavily. Temari, his sister, he would have to be the bearer of bad news to her eventually.

Faust saw the look of worry on Gaara's face. The boy may have come off as cold and uncaring but deep down he was all too human like the rest of the world but he had the heart of a demon.

Faust pulled Gaara in to him again and placed his lips on to the boy's.  
Shukaku was appeased for the time being but Gaara knew and Faust knew that Shukaku wouldn't be satisfied with just kisses anymore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about noon when Temari heard the front door open. She had been in the kitchen drying dishes when she rushed out dish in hand clad in an apron.

"Gaara you came home!" she said excitedly. Gaara gave her a look of annoyance as he kicked off his shoes. Temari's motherly instincts stirred when she saw the tall individual step in behind Gaara. It was the man from the other day only this time his pristine white coat wasn't stained with blood and somehow it made him all the more sinister.

"And you brought him?" Temari asked as the excitement dropped from her face.

"I've come to tell you that we had sex last night, it made Shukaku happy and Faust is to be the one Shukaku mates with for heirs," said Gaara as he sat down on the sofa.

Temari's jaw dropped open and the plate fell from her hand. "Shukaku is a male demon, you can't possibly make heirs with another...another man," Temari declared.

"Shukaku is a female," was the only answer Gaara gave his sister. Faust remained by the doorway.

"And you, how could you do this to him?" Temari accused Faust. "He doesn't know what he is doing half of the time that Shukaku is in control of him! It's like rape, or even worse!" she said. Her voice dripped with poison.

Faust had no words to say, because in a way he knew how the girl felt. He came across as a bad man to her, nothing more, nothing less.

"Get-get out!" she yelled. She was seething almost ready to kill.

Faust stepped over to Gaara and whispered something in to the boy's ear and prepared to leave. Gaara nodded and when Faust turned to leave he gripped the man's arm tightly. It was like another time when he had held so tightly, he didn't want him to leave. Faust smiled gently and opened the door and left shutting it politely.

After Faust had left Gaara shot a death glare towards his sister. 

"I chose him," Gaara said.  
"You didn't choose him, Shukaku did," Temari answered. She knew that it was quite pointless to argue against the headstrong boy.

"You can't control me. I may not know what love is, but I know that I love him." Gaara replied he stood up and stared at the broken ceramic on the floor.

"You've known him for less than a week, so how can you call that love?"

Gaara knelt down and picked up a remnant of the plate and flung it towards the wall. "It just is," he said and headed towards the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Faust had told Gaara to meet him at the park under an old sakura tree. He saw Faust resting in the shade and ran over to him and fell besides him lying flat on his back, staring at the branches.

"I'm sorry," Gaara said. Faust smiled and played with the ends of the boy's hair. "No need," Faust said.

"Temari is right though I haven't known you long but I felt like you had been missing from my life when I first saw you. I didn't know what it was but I wanted that and I think I got it," Gaara said.

"And you did, It's love Gaara"  
END 


End file.
